Brother Swords
by Silver-Night2
Summary: Even God's make mistakes, and from this a friendship between brothers is born.
1. Chapter 1

Just a friendly disclaimer before i forget, I don't own anything of anything. But that would be a given seeing as I'm not publishing my own book but a story with characters and locations that belong to another.

Oh, and just to let you know this opens up at first like it's not HTTYD but it is. Trust me I know what I'm doing, I think.

* * *

Loki watches his brother Thor sneak away to the dwarven forge. It was not uncommon for one to go there but in such of manner Thor did it made it a sight to behold. Loki being one of curoisty followed, silently. It was much easier for the slender god to sneak around but he gave his brother credit. Had he not been in the hallway leading towards the forge at the moment Thor attempted to sneak by he might have almost missed it.

It didn't take long for Thor to make it to the forge. A passing thought in Loki's head told him the only reason his brother had attempted to sneak was because he, Loki, had been in that particullar hallway at the moment. For when Thor passed others he greeted them without trouble. This only made Loki more intrigued on what his brother was doing.

The distance Loki viewed the exchange between Thor and Eitri made it hard to hear. He knew he could get closer but something held him back. It looked as Thor was commisioning two swords to be forge, but he really couldn't be to sure. Loki smiled though as he decided Thor would never see these blades.

Loki had patience. He could wait out even the most vicous storms, his father was Odin and brother Thor. He knew he would not interrupt the forging of the blades as he did with Thor's own weapon. He struck when Eitri open the box that contained a pair of handles for the blades. They where beutiful and Loki could tell these swords where going to be special. Loki called out to the blacksmith in a voice that wasn't his own but that of a maid, "Eitri come eat, you have been in that forge for many days without a bite passing your lips."

Eitri was confused at first but when Loki called again in his false voice, Eitri returned the handle to their box, locking it, and covered the swords in clothe to hid there presence. This did not stop Loki from knowing as he watched Eitri do this. With glee Loki walked into the empty forge and took the blades. He also grabed the box and made off with an idea of where to hide such weapons.

He walked to the rainbow path way some distance away until he could see Midgard. At these point he threw the blades off each side of the path towards Midgard, not watching where they landed. As the swords were made of to be powerful, he knew they would reveal themselves to him in time. It was now that Heimdall relized Loki was attempting something again, "Son of Tricks what brings you to my path?"

Loki looked at Heimdall answering, "I was just discarding some waste." As he took the box containing the handles to the blades and again throw them down to Midgard. For these he chose a location to throw them to. In quick whisper he told the locale seer, "Seperate these two for it is not time for them to be brought together." With that he turned his back on Heimdall and returned to Asgard.

Night passed on Asgard. Loki prepared as all his plans and plots almost made him forget that it was his day. This would be similar to a brithday but happened way less often. He was not one to give up gifts though. He entered the main throne room in his best and was meet with applaude, how he loved it. He would not pass up this chance to rub it in Thor's face. For with it being his day Odin allowed him to take the chair to his right. And everybody presented their gifts to him.

It was strange. Most the time Thor would present his gift first claiming it is the best of them all, but Thor was missing. Many others gave beutiful gifts but Thor did not come in until hours later. With him was the blacksmith Eitri. When they apporched the thrown, Thor bowed an appologitic bow. "Brother Loki, I am sorry but tragedy has stuck your gift. I asked the blacksmith, Eitri, to forge you brother blades. I would have presented them to you with the highest of honour. Now they are lost." Most would not have thought that was shock upon Loki's face but his father knew otherwise.

"Son Loki do you know the gift in which Thor speaks?" thundered Odin.

The shame evident on his face knowing he was caught, "I do father, for it was I that came across the blades. I believed them to be a gift to Thor and acted out of jealousy. I dropped the blades down to Midgard." Looking towards his brother, "Though it is my day I apologize to you brother Thor. You would give me the greatest swords forged but in return I cast them out." To Loki this was all about saving face now. If Thor would have showed up with no gift it would have been bad but to throw away Thor's gift made it worse for him. "As such I will leave the swords to Midgard and grant them use of them to those that are blessed to come by them. Wether they are used in the defense of man, the slaying of kings and gods, or to simply cut down an annoying tree."

This was always a saving face tactic. Almost all the people held the mortals in high standards. Like they were the Gods and them the low-lifes, but this was the way things would have to be. With these words uttered also, Loki understood he would never be allowed to search or send for these blades. But without the handles the blades would be useless anyways so he had no fear. The handles being locked in one of Eitri's boxes would only be opened with a key from Eitri himself.

Odin stood, "You praise Midgard on your day Loki. We shall celebrate into the night and continue til weeks end. All shall know of your kindness."

"Yippee," was the tricky god's reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, see chapter 1.

* * *

He never walked. This made his father proud. Where other kids crawled then walked and finally ran, he simple went from crawling to running. Now at the age of six he knew that nothing on the island of Berk was faster than he, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, or as most called him Hiccup the Quick. At the age of four he could already out run the other kids, at four and half, the boars on the island. Reaching age six he played tag with the wolves, them all being it trying to tag him with their teeth. All of these he considered slow though, and it didn't help that if he found himself trapped he could think his way out.

With his speed, Hiccup was taught the use of a light sword by his mother at the age of three. At first he had been sluggish and absolutely awful. His arm just wouldn't coordinate with how he wanted it to go. It wasn't until he was four and working also has a blacksmith apprentice, his father thought it would toughen him up, that Gobber told him the reason. Valhallarma was having him train during his break at the forge and when Gobber noticed that Hiccup would do all his work with his left arm but then use the sword with his right. For everybody knew that it is called the right hand because it was the 'right' hand to use. He stopped the training and had Hiccup try with his left hand. At first it didn't look like much of an improvement but when thought of in terms of practice it was grand. Hiccup continued to train with his right arm but now used his left as his main.

Now Gobber's apprenticeship was another grand thing for Hiccup. Gobber was more of a father even now the Stoick was. Sure Stoick praised the boy and obviously cared for Hiccup, but he never went past just stuff that could seem like he was talking to any other Viking. Gobber cared for Hiccup and encouraged the boy's skills. Like that of metal-crafting. Two weeks into Hiccup's apprenticeship he had made his own sword. A thing of pure beauty for somebody just starting. Gobber wouldn't have believed it was Hiccup who made it if he wasn't standing right there. After Hiccup made his sword he crafted an axe, mace, and hammer. What really showed the boy's ability at crafting was his making of two bows with matching quivers. Gobber and Val were stunned as both knew Hiccup had no bow-making or leather-working training.

As he made them all them based off his size, they went to kids around his age. None of said kids knew who made the weapons but each one was happy to be handed dangerous pointy objects. It made Hiccup sad that they wouldn't thank him for the weapons. Then he saw Astrid give thanks to Gobber and run off, Gobber explained to him that the kids just didn't know Hiccup made them but where all really thankful. The only thing that threw off his life was he would sometimes be running and feel as if a second presence would be following him. Not as fast as him but able to keep up, but when he would turn around there would be nothing. He also randomly got envious of the twins, and he didn't understand why. Besides that Hiccup was happy and his life was great.

It sounds as if we are going to start on a good point, but that is only to show how bad what has passed really is. For as fast and cunning as Hiccup was, he could not outrun grief. His mother's passing had been a sad one for the six-year-old. She had not fallen in battle, her last battle wasn't even one where she welded a weapon, but a verbal lashing a the village soothsayer, but to despair and worry that nobody understood. It was this that caused the boy who would only ever run, to walk. At first when he was told his mother has dead, the assembly of Vikings thought Hiccup would run out of the room crying. It almost scared them to see him walk, tears falling freely from his face but no sound being made. This was the year Hiccup's life turned upside down.

Even with all Hiccup's swordplay and his speed, he felt completely useless in the face of his mother's death. This held true for Stoick's strength. There was nowhere he could turn to and put his brute strength to cure Valhallarma. Neither did much in the month after her death. Stoick slowly threw himself back into his work and with that missed the decline of his son. Gobber had to force Hiccup back to the forge where the sounds of hammer against metal would drive any thoughts from Hiccup's head. He fixed weapons, made new ones, and invented new contraptions, like the lift and lock up fire towers. Grief and neglect made his father miss such wonders Hiccup made except for their usefulness.

And the inventions that failed where the ones that held Hiccup's name. This made the one thing he wanted really difficult. The love of his father, in more than just a family setting. He was making no headway at it and was even losing ground as his father was becoming more distant even in private settings. Hiccup still practiced in secret with his swordplay, though as he got older he did make a new sword for himself. He also still ran, about the forest around Berk, but it wasn't the same as when he was younger. He would run to escape himself, but never succeeded in doing so. Out running one's self he decide is next to impossible.

With all that goes wrong around him, and all the trouble that followed him. Hiccup came to one conclusion on how to fix it all. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third must kill a dragon. Not just any dragon but one of the deadliest of all. The offspring of Death and Lightning itself, a Nightfury.


	3. Chapter 3

For disclaimer see chapter 1. Enjoy.

* * *

He had a name, it was rare as you only got names in the tribe if somebody else names you. The name had to follow two rules; it had to have meaning and it had to be accepted by the person. The tribes leader had named him, Collision. He liked the name. It held both meaning for him and his mother. To his mother's friends and family, his named varied from depending on which you were talking to; Thing, Whelp, and his personal favorite, Monkey. These were meant to be insulting but he liked to wear his names like badges of honor. Even his mother lacked a name. To his friend his was called "C". He only had one, the others weren't allowed to befriend him because of his differences and he them because of his mother's worry. She didn't even approve of his one friend.

Collision knew he was smaller then the other kids, it was painfully obvious. What he lacked in stature he made up in strength. A one boy wrecking crew. Another thing he was proud to call his, but this unnatural strength would scare not only the other adults but his own mother too. He tried his best to hide it but it is hard to hide something that comes so natural.

It was the sixth winter since his birth and the day just felt wrong. Most of the island was celebrating, one of their strongest foes had recently passed away. On the beach, Collision knew he should be happy, it meant his tribe would have less causalities in the attacks. Yet whenever he tried to summon up some mirth it seemed to just depress him.

"Son, would you not like to celebrate with everybody else?" the voice of his mother asked as he could feel her gentle pat his head.

Collision's answer came out with an uncertain air about it, "I wish to mother, but I can't seem to find any joy in that warrior's death."

For a moment they sat in silence, "Son, you have a good heart, it takes a lot to mourn that of an enemy. I must ask though, why does it sadden you? I've heard you curse her very being before for the death of your father, yet you sit and grieve when she does pass."

The silence became thick quickly. Neither mother or son moved as the boy contemplated his answer. The roars of a party could be heard within the main chamber but all this was lost to the boy that picked his words carefully, "Its not just me, it is my shadow that really hurts. It feels the same as when father was killed." The silence settled fast again. Collision's shadow, as he called it, was a presence that wasn't there but still felt as it should. He found the presence comforting but with it seemingly hurt, so was Collision.

Two moments passed, it was now his mother's turn to pick her words with care, "Son you know you are different from the rest of are tribe. Maybe you care because..." She left the sentence unfinished, quickly she changed her words, "Son, you will have to at least show up, as it will be excepted of you." When it came to victories, or loses, against this enemy it was always excepted of him to partake in whatever ceremony needed to be done after.. He didn't understand it but some stuff you just had to do. With that said she got up and left. Leaving Collision to sit out near the beach on his own. This was not the first time she did this to him. About to say something really important, but stopping and running off as if she was afraid of something.

He was able to sit in uneasy quiet for a long time. Nothing to keep him company but his thoughts. Those where not loud enough to block out the noise of the younger Strike Brother, Hammer, approaching him. The older of the two didn't care much for Collision, as he was the one to give Hammer his name, but the younger was his best friend. "Hey C, why aren't you in there celebrating like the rest of us?"

Collision shot Hammer a stern glare and Hammer could tell right away this was not the question to ask. "Hammer you know I'll be showing up there, its just my shadow is hurt." The Strike brothers and his mother were the only three to know of his shadow. "The feeling I get when you guys go off and I'm stuck here waiting not knowing if you come back or not. Only worse."

Hammer pondered on the words as they both sat in silence. Finally he replied, "You've never seen are enemies have you Collision. If you would, you would understand many things." The words were soft and simple for the sake of the young boy.

The next question put forth was something Hammer excepted, "Do you think I ever will see this enemy that kills us so relentlessly?"

"Kid, when you are bigger, I promise you will see this enemy," came Hammer's reply, even if he knew it would be next to impossible to show the boy properly. With that he smiled, "I'll see you inside when you make your appearance. We all know you have to show."

Collision sat watching the waves crash on the beach shore. The deadly jagged rocks eaten by the mist that surrounded their island. He finally decided and turned back towards the cave entrance, it was time to make his appearance as the Queen will probably demand it. It was her choice to let him live on the island as a infant and now she would want assurance that the death of this woman warrior was set in as a happy memory for him. He didn't understand why when it came to these enemies the Queen always became concerned about him, only to forget his existence the next moment. The small human boy entered the dragon next.


	4. Chapter 4

For disclaimer see chapter 1. Enjoy.

* * *

Eight years have passed since the event of his mother's death. Hiccup had a new title that fell upon him like a plague and made all forget he was, "the Quick." The common name for him was, "Useless." If he wasn't at home or in the forge, trouble was sure to follow. He still ran to most places but he would walk too. Something about him running made the vikings skittish and usually yell at Hiccup. So he would walk, no mater how unnatural it felt to him. Along with his title change, his happy personality morphed too. He kept his caring nature but was sarcastic and had a dry sense of humor. Hiccup was also so assured about three things in his life; he was the fastest on Berk still, he was the worst viking ever, and, finally, he needed to kill a dragon.

"Dad, can't you just let me join Dragon Training? If not to fight dragons then to learn about them. That way I can know what to do if one ever came upon me." Hiccup huffed as his father carried him back to the their house by the scruff of his neck.

"So you can cause mayhem to happen there, you mean?" asked Stoick. They where coming back from the latest of Hiccup's accidents. He had somehow managed to destroy another viking's house with some wire, a sheep, and a watch tower. Hiccup really didn't think it was his fault, how was he suppose to know that instead of wrapping around that the watch tower post it would slowly cut away at it. The idea was to connect the sheep to the watch tower, via the wire, so he wouldn't have to stay right there the entire time and the sheep could graze while he went into the forge to fix some weapons. Well grazing Snoutlout had come by and scared the poor animal into running in circles, nobody knew this though. When Hiccup came out to check on it a couple hours later, the tower was ready to collapse and did so right on the house.

"Dad, just give me a chance, I promise if it doesn't work, I'll stop. I'll just work in the forge and no more crazy attempts at killing dragons from me." Hiccup argued. It was a risky bargain, he knew that for sure, but he just had to get into Dragon Training. When he heard no reply he turned his head from the fast approaching door and saw Stoick's face. It had that look of disappointment on it, but with the combination of the other look Hiccup knew so well. The look of somebody not paying attention. At this point he could claim he was a fairy unicorn princess and his father wouldn't hear him.

Hiccup resolved himself to being thrown into his room and his grounding for the week. He knew it wouldn't last as long as a week. The week passed slowly and Hiccup worked on his newest invention, the bola launcher. With this even a child could shot a dragon out of the air. Over the years as he worked he had also taken up the habit of talking with the presence, when it was there, about his life. This week of work was no different and he could swear that it talked back.

The most interesting part of the week was the village elder's visit. She came down from her home and watched Hiccup work the forge. She didn't say anything, but that was usual of her, until right before she left. "Hiccup, take heed of my words and stay when you are told in the next raid, I can not make you but I can warn you." Words straight from the elders mouth where not to be taken lightly, she only talked when she had something of grave important to say. The last time on record of her talking was the death of his mother, where she actually argued with his mom. Nobody knew what it was about but it was a big deal if the Gudrid spoke.

* * *

Today was the day. Collision was finally deemed worthy to go on the next raid. The Queen forbid him from doing anything more then defense, and he had to stay with Hammer or his brother the entire time. His mother was also coming with, she was old in terms of a Deadly Nadder, and though it made Collision sad he knew this was her last flight. It was a thing of glory and something to be proud of.

It was dark our and as the teenager approached the dragon known as Hammer his mother stopped him. "Son," her voice was barely above a whisper, "today is the last day we shall see each other, with it I want to make amends for something I have left far to long. You must understand I had my reason at the time and that you are no dragon." Collision nodded, he came to terms with the fact that he was not a dragon years ago, but the next line caught him off guard, "I stole you from are enemies."

Collision had always believed that even if he wasn't a dragon, his blood family had been friends with the dragons. Why else would a dragon raise one not of their kind. "What...?" was all he managed to get out.

"I will never forget what happen. Many raids before you were born I was punished for not bringing back more food, instead of you being here I would have had my own clutch of eggs. Heavy with eggs I could not get anymore then a little fish. Luckily others had brought enough to hold the Queens hunger if only a little while. She reached out with one claw and touched my stomach, 'There little nadder, you will never be burdened with eggs again.' I could feel my young die inside me, and my womb destroyed.

"Then that night happened. The an enemy was running away from wooden den instead of into it with a bundle in hand. She tripped and I heard a wail. At first I was going to ignore it, why care for a human and its young they could do nothing against me. Your wails though, throw my balance off and I collided into a pole," she gives a small laugh at that, "my Collision, near where your caregiver had fallen. I was mad, I was going to burn you and the caregiver for the attack on my pride. I turned and what I saw changed me. She was there with a metal tooth poised to kill you. Not me, her enemy in an attempt to protect you, but you a new-hatched whelp. All that remained of her was dust when I was done. I grabbed your bundle as another human came out of the same den. She looked and me and smiled, nodded, and went back inside. As if it was permission to take you, but she was not your blood mother."

Collision's head rang. He didn't need this right before the raid but it was now expected of him to go or step into the jaws of the Queen. "Why now, why tell me now?" As soon as the question left his lips he knew the answer, this was her death flight.

"Son today when we go face them, I will approach that den and let them have me. Please don't stop it, I took another mother's young without her consent," this was a punishment of death in there world, "It was over looked as you where the child of the enemy but it must be righted."

A whistle sounded, Collision hugged his mother, "Ӕvi is your name." He whispered and then ran off to join the strike brothers. The dragons took off through the fog towards Berk.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer on chapter 1.

* * *

Hiccup's morning was bad. Started before even the sun was up. Being awoke by the cry of, "DRAGONS!" and followed by some crazed Nadder at his front door. Two vikings quickly took it down. The worst part of that is he felt bad for the Nadder, it wasn't really attacking, but seemed to be waiting and when it caught sight of him, started cooing? He wasn't sure but it was like the Deadly Nadder was treating him like a baby, which is just great. Now he can properly say he is ridiculed by both his tribe and his enemies. To much of a fish-bone for them to attack.

With dragons still attacking he had put it out of his mind. Quickly he raced to the forge, only being stopped once by his father. Inside the forge Gobber was already repairing weapons. This was all normal including the banter the two had while doing so. Thinking back Hiccup could have saved himself the trouble if he listened to Gobber and the Elder instead, but hey he wouldn't have hit that Night Fury if he hadn't.

Two Night Furies always plagued Berk when they came. Stories from other tribes say that there is only one during their raids, but Berk always got two. Most, Hiccup, realized thought that both were accurate, he caught on to the truth. One was always spot on and never missed, and that would be the one he would aim for. That is the one that takes out the catapults and defense towers. The other just targets side of houses, with it's powerful shot it just looks like its accurate, but even Hiccup could hit the broadside of a barn. With his bola-launcher in hand, he wheeled it out to the hillside.

The Night Fury he was after was just laying some extra punishment to the already destroyed tower. The other was acting weird though. Even if it fired a couple of times it was letting out shrieks like it was hurt. Hiccup didn't really have time to think of it as he took aim of his target, an explosion lite the dark morning sky and he fired. Watching as he heard it wail and traced with his eyes it falling form the sky.

Sounds like a good morning but Hiccups wasn't over yet. Turning hoping another Viking saw his handy work came face to face with a Monstrous Nightmare. He felt as if he was being studied. It sniffed the air in confusion before making up it's mind with an almost grin on it's face. Hiccup could almost swear it was laughing at him. It roared and started in on him. Hiccup ran in a panic. Now panic running is not like running. Running takes some concentration and focus, allowing oneself to make decisions and actually go faster. Panic running is bad for one does not pay attention and no mater how fast you are, your speed is cut dramatically by tripping and obstacles you would normally be able to avoid. Hence the Nightmare was able to keep up with Hiccup.

Hiccup was saved of coarse by his father. Not before one of the light towers pillars burned away and destroyed just as much as what the dragons did. The last dragon to leave was the other frantic Night Fury, doing a swoop that he thought even the other Vikings would get to see one. Looking for something but not finding it. Hiccup was sure it had done three passes over him and he could feel it's eyes on him, as if it knew it shot down the other. A few angry words from his father, and sent up to the house with Gobber. A quick exit out the back door and he was off to find himself a Night Fury.

* * *

Gobber was surprised when he returned to the forge to do all the weapon repairs. Entering the forge it had to be over a hundred degrees in there. It didn't help that all the doors and windows where closed, another thing to talk to Hiccup about. Then he saw it, a bloody leg. Attached to it was a bloodly and soot covered Hiccup look-a-like. Surprised one word fell from his mouth "Hiccup?"

No verbal answer was given, but the Hiccup look-a-like stared up at him. Almost challenging him to try something. Gobber took in the rest of this teen's appearance, as he wasn't wearing typical clothing. Instead of a pants and a tunic the teen seemed to be wearing some sort of hide that just covered him enough to give the appearance of not being naked. Gobber went to take a step forward but quickly stopped as he was growled at. "Look, I don't care what magic brought you here doppelganger but unless you want to die you need to be looked over." He said it in one of his stern but caring voices, which also sounds just like his voice as Gobber didn't really have any stern but caring voices.

Still the teen looked confused from Gobber's words. Like he didn't understand, but then he turned a little showing the wound to his side. "Fine stay here don't make much noise and rest. Healer is probably to busy to see you anyways. Double-y so if you are wearing that face." Gobber wasn't to worried about the teen as he got a clear view of the wound. It looked to be cauterized. He started his work and the teen watched, Gobber even blabbed on about stuff as if the teen was able to speak. He knew he would have to tell Stoick about this, but a raid just happened and dropping a second Hiccup into his lap seemed like a bad idea.

It was about midday and he was just finishing up the last sword. "Gobber?" the teen asked. It was guttural sounding, not use to the speech but what caught Gobber off guard is he never told this Hiccup look-a-like his name. "Home?" the teen gestured to the forge. Gobber laughed. This boy thought the forge was a home.

"No this isn't my home, but a forge. You know any other words." With this the teen thought. Gobber knew the look, he had seen it many times before on that face. It usually followed with trouble for all parties involved.

"Difficult," the teen then let out a serious of growls, clicks, hisses, and coos. If Gobber was a typical Viking himself he wouldn't have caught onto what was happening, but forge working Viking had to be a little smarter then the rest. Might lose a hand if your not. The boy stopped and pointed at Gobber, "Gobber," then pointed to himself, "Coal...Liz...in."

"Collision, huh, well we are going to need to tell the chief about you. Follow me if you can." Gobber had put the weapons away and headed to the door. He waited and when he was sure the teen was following him, even if he looked like he was marching his funeral march left for the Mead Hall.

* * *

"Just get it over with boy, always knew you'd be my death" Hiccup swore he heard as he went to bring down his dagger. It startled him greatly. Taking in the sight before him, Hiccup knew he messed up. He couldn't kill a dragon even if it was tied up in front of him and it was. Quickly he started to cut the bounds that held the Night Fury. When enough where broken it sprung. Pinning him to the ground. It stared with hatred into his eyes trying to find some trick then it opened its mouth and roared, but Hiccup swore he heard, "WHYYYYYY?" Then it took off into the trees. Hiccup got up took two steps and promptly fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer see chapter one.

* * *

The man he somehow knew as Gobber, lead him to some great big double doors. Fear filled him in anticipation of meeting Stoick. He had heard stories of this man, popped a dragons head off as just a baby. Did he believe these stories, yes, yes he did. Now he, Collision, was going to meet this monster of a man face to face.

The Mead Hall was packed when they got there. The monster man was giving some speech about destroying something. Gobber lead Collision around the side and filled his cup hand up with mead. Then Collision saw the weirdest thing, believing all this people would happily go off and die trying to find the nest, none wanted to go. They all just wanted to stay home, and then Stoick put forth that ultimatum, "Those of you not going have to look over Hiccup." Instantly hands rose to the air and the masses seemed completely for the idea of happily dieing to find the nest. In seconds the room went from being packed to just Gobber, Stoick and himself.

"Well, I'll need to pack my undies," Gobber opened up conversation with.

"No, you need to stay here and train new recruits," Stoick seemed ready to put up an argument to convince Gobber.

"That's fine and while I'm there, Hiccup can man the forge, hot metal, lots of pointing sharp stuff." Collision was completely confused, didn't Gobber bring him here to meet Stoick, and why was it even though he was standing as tall as possible in the open that Stoick had yet to pay him any mind. That made him mad.

"Ugh, what am I going to do..." a table sailed passed Stoick's head cutting off his words. "What in the name of Odin was that?" Looking around the monster man couldn't understand where the table came from. Then he spotted the empty location with what looked to be Hiccup standing next to it. "What is he doing out of the house?" Stoick first asked Gobber then turned to this Hiccup, "What are you doing out of the house?" Taking Collision in one hand he lifted him up and walked him to the door. Promptly throwing him outside with a, "Go home Hiccup."

As the doors to the mead hall shut behind him, Collision could hear Gobber, "That wasn't Hic..." He couldn't understand what just happen. First he was going to meet Stoick the Vast, hear his name and tremble, ugh ugh, so famous that even the dragons recognized it. Now he was outside and suppose to be going home all because they thought he was this Hiccup. Looking around he realized this was a prefect chance to learn the enemies village.

Collision decided first he would set up a location to explore from. Retracing the steps back to the forge he smiled. Along the way people greeted him, sure it wasn't the nicest but it was better then how being back at the den did. He also got to see what he could only describe as the human equivalent of a hideous zippleback running around causing trouble. It was funny to watch until one ran past him and the other ran up and pushed him. Tripping him over the one that ran past. The headbutted each other and ran off. Getting up and dusting himself off he laughed. Those two were hilarious, and nobody will ever be able to convince him otherwise.

Collision learned the twin's names were Ruffnut and Tuffnut shortly after from somebody that was so full of themselves that he would swear he was talking to a Monstrous Nightmare. The kids name was Snotlout, and he was supposively his, well Hiccup's, cousin. The lout even believed he was good enough to one day replace the monster man Stoick. Collision knew that these people were stupid but even they needed a little brain power to lead each other, or be able to eat each other whole is another effective way of being leader.

The next teen Collision ran across was a big one, built like a gronkle. Fishlegs, a name that was called after the teen from a nearby wooden den, was carrying the most peculiar item he had ever seen. It was some sort of leather bound, casing around dried animal skin with drawing on it. The drawings were of many different types of dragons, and Fishlegs seemed to know them all. In fact since they were heading in the same direction, Collision was assaulted with tells about said dragons. "Queen?," Collision asked.

This was enough to stop Fishlegs's mumbling, and movement all together. Like the idea of it was so beyond normal thought process that it needed all of the minds functions to be thought about. With a light laugh Collision continued on, finally making it to the forge. It was weird to him no since he thought about it, he compared to those twins to Dual Heads, but he called those Hideous Zipplebacks. Hiccup's cousin Snotlout the human Fire Wyrm, but again he used a name for the dragon not familiar to him, Monstrous Nightmare. Even knowing the name to the building, forge, it didn't add up to him. Maybe he really was this Hiccup and hit his head or something. Forgot his whole life and in it's place gained a new one.

Collision rolled the idea once around his mind before blowing it out. No way that was true. In his pondering he let his body move on its own accord through the forge. He had the whole place up and running again without realizing it. Just in time as a voice calls out, "Hey anybody here, I need my ax sharpened." Stepping across the threshold of the door, was probably the most spike tailed person head ever seen. She was both buetiful with an air of deadliness around her. The last thing that strike him was she saw him. "Oh, Hiccup...," she seemed nervous for some reason, "If its just you I'll come back when Gobber's here to get it sharpened."

Collision didn't know what possesed him to do it but he held his hand out, "I'll do it." Astrid, once again a name from nowhere, slowly handed the ax over like it was going to cut him in half if it moved to fast. Taking it in one hand he took to it over to the grinder. Astrid just waited by looking around. He thought he did a good job with the blade when he noticed a wooden handle slightly longer then the current one. Not knowing or understanding how he was doing it, he replaced the handle before taking it back to Astrid, "Here...replaced handle...better." His speech was broken at best but he got out what he wanted to say. Astrid grabbed it and did a few pratice swings. Her face lite with joy and she left. No thank you or anything else.

Collision closed down the forge just as easily as he opened it, and left. Next he would find the monster man's house. If he was tribe leader where would he put his den. Closest to the food, and he started heading to the house at the top of the hill first one next to the mead hall. He walked it like he had done it so many times before. He didn't bother to knock as he entered to the scene of Stoick talking to...Him? Quickly he ducked for cover trying to hide his prescence.

"I'll be back, Probably." Stoick said to the other him. With that Stoick grabbed his travel bag and headed towards the door.

"And I'll be here, maybe." Replied this other him. Not loud enough for the monster man to hear but for where Collision's hiding spot was, perfectly fine. Stoick had left the house and this other him was just standing there like he was waiting for something. "Great even my other self has abandoned me," his doppelganger growled out. He then turned to head upstairs.

Collision acted without thought, "_Wait." _He growled out in dragon, and the other him stopped. _"What do you mean by 'other self'?"_ It wasn't what he really wanted to ask but it was what came to mind. Then again this double of him gave him the same feeling as his shadow..

Hiccup stared. This being that looked like him gave off the same presence as his other self. He was here, and real, he wasn't just crazy. And his shadow had a funny way of talking, "My other self is like a shadow. He is there but he isn't." Both teens stood in silence for a bit, "I'm Hiccup, who are you."

Collision studied the boy over once and replied in the langauge he knew better, _"I'm Collision, nice to meet you." _He let his body do the very human thing to do and stuck out his right hand in offer of a hand shake.

* * *

A/N: Hate doing these but it must be done. I'm not posting anything next 2-3 weeks as I am in the middle of moving. That is all.


End file.
